With A Little Help From My Friend
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Don gibt dem Reporter von Vanity Fair ein Interview.


**Credits:** Der Titel ist bei "Dharma & Greg" gemopst.  
**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**With A Little Help From My Friend**

_Heute:_

Gleich findet der Termin mit dem Reporter von Vanity Fair wegen Charlies Buch statt. Überraschenderweise bin ich nervös - ein Gefühl, das ich nicht wirklich kenne. Ich habe mit Dad darüber gesprochen. Von ihm habe ich erfahren, dass auch Amita und Larry ihren Teil zu dem Artikel über Charlie beigetragen haben. Nur ich fehle noch und treffe den Mann in wenigen Minuten. Ich bin gespannt, was er mich fragen wird, denn es gibt so viele Dinge, die in die Beziehung von Charlie und mir hineinspielen.

_Viele Jahre zuvor:_

In meinem letzten Highschooljahr saß ich in Englisch neben ihr. Sie war wunderschön, hatte tolle Haare, wundervolle Augen und roch schöner als jede mir bekannte Blume. Wie alle Jungen in meinem Jahrgang, wollte ich mit ihr gehen. Doch sie wies alle ab, gab niemandem eine Chance, denn sie wollte sich auf die Schule konzentrieren und einen guten Abschluss machen, um damit Medizin zu studieren. Darum beließ ich es dabei und hielt mich an die Mädchen, die nicht so waren und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten, als mit mir auszugehen. Und das waren einige. Doch ich hatte einen Vorteil, denn ich saß in den gemeinsamen Fächern immer neben ihr, absichtlich. Irgendwann würde sie wissen, was sie verpasste. Dann wäre ich sofort an ihrer Seite und würde dafür jedes andere Mädchen fallen lassen.

Jemand anderes bereitete mir zu der Zeit Sorgen, eigentlich nervte derjenige mich nur, und zwar mein kleiner Bruder. Wieder mal hatte der ein Schuljahr übersprungen und war nun in meinem Jahrgang gelandet. Das Gefühl, dass mein Bruder nun auch von dem Einzigen Besitz ergriffen hatte, was mir gehörte - meinem Jahrgang, war nicht schön. Darum tat ich auch nichts gegen die anderen, die ihn aufzogen, weil er mit seinen 13 Jahren klein, jung und unerfahren war. Ehrlich gesagt schloss ich mich ihnen sogar an, denn in meinen Augen war er ein Schwächling - im Vergleich zu mir sowieso, davon war ich überzeugt.

Leider musste ich aber auch eingestehen, dass mein Bruder nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte, denn das machte mich einfach und beförderte mich in seinem Schatten, obwohl ich der Große war. Ich hätte im Mittelpunkt stehen sollen, doch dazu hatte er schon zu viele erstaunliche Dinge gemacht. Dadurch stand er im Mittelpunkt, dadurch hatten die Gedanken an ihn einen faden Beigeschmack und deshalb mied ich ihn so gut es ging. Allerdings schien mein Bruder anderer Meinung zu sein, denn so oft es ging, klebte er an mir und erzählte mir vieles. Das nervte mich, denn Mathematik und er interessierten mich einfach nicht.

Meine Zeit an der Highschool näherte sich dem Ende und ich suchte händeringend nach einem Date für den Abschlussball. Ich wusste, dass meine damalige Freundin sofort ja sagen würde, doch sie war die letzte, mit der ich mich dort zeigen wollte, denn sie war nur zweite Wahl, wie jede meiner Freundinnen im vergangenen Schuljahr nur zweite Wahl gewesen war. Doch die, mit der ich gehen wollte, hatte mich bisher nur vertröstet, aber auch alle anderen Jungen aus unserem Jahrgang.

Genervt kam ich deshalb eines Tages von der Schule nach Hause, denn sie hatte mich wieder abblitzen lassen. Charlie war schon da, als ich das Haus betrat, denn ich hörte ihn mit meiner Mutter in der Küche reden. Während ich mich der Tür näherte, schnappte ich einige Dinge auf. Er erzählte ihr von seiner neuesten Arbeit, einer Netzwerkanalyse, die offenbar auch für mich praktisch anwendbar war, denn er hatte eine Möglichkeit entdeckt, wie er mit Hilfe von ein paar Zahlen jeden Menschen für sich gewinnen konnte, wirklich jeden. Entgegen meiner sonstigen Gewohnheit hörte ich ihm genau zu, war es doch mein Ziel eine bestimmte Person von mir zu überzeugen.

Durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen sah ich das blaue Heft, in dem er hoffentlich alles notiert hatte. Ich wusste also, wonach ich suchen musste. Trotzdem blieb ich weiter vor der Tür stehen und lauschte weiterhin. Als er fertig war mit seiner Erklärung, fragte Mum ihn, ob er es denn schon getestet hätte. Daraufhin änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und er erzählte stockend von einem Mädchen, dass er mit Hilfe der Formel dazu bringen wollte, mit ihm zum Abschlussball zu gehen, doch sie hatte ihn abblitzen lassen. Mein Bruder tat mir in dem Moment fast ein wenig leid, denn niemand in meinem Jahrgang wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, scheinbar auch die Mädchen nicht.

Mein Interesse an seiner Arbeit schwand dadurch aber nicht und suchte deshalb den ganzen Tag lang nach einer Gelegenheit, ihm das Heft zu entwenden und seine Analyse zu lesen, doch die ergab sich nicht, zumindest nicht so schnell wie ich gehofft. Erst, als er abends mit Mum und Dad zum Einkaufen fuhr und ich alleine zu Hause blieb, ergab sich eine Gelegenheit in seinem unaufgeräumten Zimmer danach zu suchen.

Lange suchte ich nicht, denn mein Bruder hatte die praktische Angewohnheit, aktuelle Arbeiten immer oben auf seinem Schreibtisch zu legen. Dort lag auch das blaue Mathematikheft, auf dem er in seiner unsauberen Handschrift „Netzwerkanalyse" geschrieben hatte. Leichter hätte er es mir nicht machen können. Ich setzte mich also hin und schaute mir erst die Diagramme an. Dann las ich den Text dazu und zu guter letzter schrieb ich die Formel ab, die er dazu erstellt hatte und was welches Ergebnis zu bedeuten hätte. Dann legte ich das Heft wieder feinsäuberlich auf den Schreibtisch.

Mit meiner Ausbeute ging ich in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Ich setzte mich an meinen eigenen Schreibtisch und riss meine Notizen aus dem Block, die ich dann feinsäuberlich vor mir ausbreitete. Auf dem Block notierte ich erst einmal einige Daten, unter anderem Freunde und Hobbys. Diese bewertete ich nach einem System, das ich nicht wirklich verstand, aber zur Anwendung kommen musste. Daraus ergaben sich Punkte die ich als grundlegende Werte für die Analyse benötigte, die ich dann berechnete. So kam ich auf das Ergebnis, den Nenner von uns beiden. Ich wusste endlich, was ich zu tun hatte. Das Ergebnis steckte ich ein, während ich die Berechnung in der untersten Schublade meines Kleiderschrankes versteckte.

Am nächsten Tag hatte ich einen Plan, und zwar wollte ich sie ein letztes Mal fragen. Wenn sie immer noch ablehnte, würde ich doch mit meiner Freundin gehen, denn dann war ich mit meinem Latein am Ende. Mit dem Auto fuhr ich in die Schule und musste Charlie mitnehmen. Darauf bestand Mum, weil sein Fahrrad kaputt war. Gemeinsam betraten wir die Schule und liefen ihr über den Weg. Kurz sprach sie mit Charlie, ihrem Laborpartner in Biologie, doch dann gewann ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit, indem ich mich an das Ergebnis hielt. Ich sprach mit ihr über gemeinsame Freunde und andere Dinge, die in unserem Netzwerk wichtig waren. So machte ich es an diesem Tag in jeder Pause.

Als die Schule zu Ende war, fragte ich sie ein letztes Mal, ob sie mit mir zum Abschlussball gehen wollte und sie nahm mein Angebot an. In dem Moment war ich sehr glücklich und wollte mein Glück mit meinem Bruder, der es erst ermöglich hatte, teilen. Doch als ich zu Hause eintraf, wartete er vorm Haus auf mich und beschimpfte mich wüst, weil ich ihm sein Date für den Abschlussball versaut hatte. Natürlich wehrte ich mich verbal, doch nicht lange, denn aus dem Schimpfen wurde eine handfeste Rauferei im Vorgarten. Erst unser Vater konnte uns trennen und selbst der brauchte dafür einige Zeit.

_Heute:_

Ich denke an Charlie sowie Val und weiß, dass so etwas nicht mehr geschehen wird zwischen uns. Erst dann beantworte ich die letzte Frage des Reporters. „Charlie und ich hatten als Jugendliche unsere Probleme, aber wenn es etwas Stärkeres gibt als das Band zwischen zwei Brüdern, dann ist es das Band zwischen zwei Brüdern, die Freunde geworden sind." Erstaunt über das soeben Gesagte füge ich noch etwas hinzu. „Charlie ist mein Freund!" Ich lächle den Reporter an und gehe nach der Verabschiedung rasch davon. Dabei bin ich glücklich, denn endlich habe ich das gesagt, was ich meinem Bruder nicht ins Gesicht sagen kann.

**-ENDE-**


End file.
